


In Another Life

by Salyhel123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salyhel123/pseuds/Salyhel123
Summary: Don't know what to write.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	1. Dream

_There he is once again. When will he leave me alone?_

_Levi stared at the boy with shriveled, silky short brown hair, nearly a chocolate color that reached just above his ears. His tan, smooth skin matches perfectly with his features, sharp nose and pink plump lips that were too perfect. And his eyes..his eyes were the most extraordinary ones he’s ever seen, big and green, with specks of yellow in them. They shone with so much determination and potential, they looked all too familiar._

Levi’s well aware this is a dream, that this boy is nothing but an imaginary frame, and yet he couldn’t help but feel a bit irritated. He had no clue who the boy was, and yet he consumes half of Levi’s thoughts throughout the day, resuming to haunt him at night, like it wasn’t enough. Almost like it’s a taboo for the Raven to think about anything else. It was nearly like a dangerous obsession, whereas images of the Brunette continuously fill and trouble his mind beyond his control, making it hard to forget about him for more than 2 minutes.

“What do you want from me?” Levi asks for what’s like the hundredth time. Nevertheless, he knew what was coming. The gorgeous boy never answers his questions. Instead, he mutters weird sayings and words.

“You said you wouldn’t forget me.” Disappointment and betrayal overflowed in those jeweled eyes, and Levi’s heart suddenly clenched with guilt. Why does he feel guilty? His lips parted to respond, but before he could, his body swayed and his eyes flew open. Strong brightness blinded him, and he struggled to shake it away. His eyes blurred as dark spots appeared, and he blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the light. 

“What the fuck do you want, shitty glasses? And how many times do I have to tell you not to open my curtains?” Levi’s voice was raspy from sleep as he glared at the woman who woke him up from his slumber, a big, creepy smile plastered on her face. Her glasses, as always, were too close to her eyes and her brown hair was undoubtedly in a ponytail. She goes by the name Hanji, who claimed herself to be his...friend. 

To the Raven, she was by far the most annoying person he met. She was obnoxiously loud, and talks almost every minute that mouth of hers allows her to. The scientist doesn’t go a day without bombing something in Levi’s house with her ridiculous experiments. Yes, a scientist. And a genius at that. Inventing things is her hobby, creating abnormal serums and strange pills, she’s in Levi’s house most of the time to use his crew as guinea pigs to test out her creations. Still, Levi couldn’t bring himself to slam the door leading to his life in her face. After all, she was there for him for as long as he can remember.

“You were moaning and talking in your sleep. Bad dream?” She asked, ignoring his other question.

“...No. What time is it?”

She guided her wrist to her face and stared at her watch before replying, “8:37 A.M. You’re going to be late for the meeting. It starts at 9:00.”

Levi grunted as he plopped his elbows beside each side of his waist, pushing his upper-half body before swinging his legs over the bed, beginning to walk over to his closet. The passcode digits beeped as he clicked in the code. He reached in, going through the fabric when he pulled out a black tuxedo with a white button up shirt and red tie.

“Mind leaving?” He turned to Hanji, a bored expression on his face.

“What? Too shy to let me see you naked?” A teasing grin was replacing her big smile that was teeth and all. Levi rolled his eyes. God, he can’t handle Hanji’s shit right now. He was already in an aggravating mood because of that dream. 

**_Because of him._ **

Levi glowered once again at Hanji. But instead of replying with a smartass comeback, he demanded coldy, “Get me the best painter there is. I don’t care where or who he is. Get him for me.”

Hanji’s expression changed from surprise to confusion. “Geez, what’s up with your moody Alpha ass this morning? Suddenly asking me weird questions.” Her eyebrows arched as she placed her hands on her hips. “It’s unlike you to ask for a painter.”

“Just get him for me Hanji. Now. And leave my fucking room. I’m going to be late.” Not that he cared. Those shits can wait.

She was still staring, but eventually she sighed and muttered an “alright” before he heard the handle click and the door slam shut. 

* * *

Levi proceeded to walk up the concrete stairs, wandering toward the Assembly building. It was 17 stories high, and was made of bullet-proof black glass that mirrored everything surrounding it. The doorman greeted Levi, his eyes on the floor with one of his hands placed on his chest above his heart, whilst the other was arched behind his back, doing the respectful salute. His form slightly trembled, giving away his fear, but Levi couldn’t blame him. 

During the year 1998, Levi was known throughout the country of Shiganshina, above ground and in the Underground City, practically owning everything. The most successful of his popularity is being a heartless, ruthless murderer, following being the richest business man alive. But humankind still respected, feared, and admired him, for he was Humanity’s Strongest, and only killed with reasonable purpose. _Mostly_. Anyhow, he was the Chairman of the biggest Scouts crew there is, and practically screamed Alpha. 

And that’s what he was. An Alpha. In a world like this, everyone consisted of more than having just one gender. An Alpha, the highest rank in society, possesses intelligence and strength. They’re also known for mostly bonding with Omega’s, and they generally go into rut every three months, which tend to make Alphas more aggressive toward any other Alpha who might come near their Omega/bond/mate. Beta’s, normal human beings in everyday life. And then there’s Omega’s, being the lowest rank in society. They’re weak and vulnerable, and can’t live without an Alpha mating with them. They have a heat cycle that comes once they’re at a certain age, and it is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or they just hide away until the heat is over. Whether or not they are male or female, they can get pregnant.

“Th-they’re waiting for you inside, sir.” Well, not only the trembling.

Levi only nodded and resumed walking inside. He walked toward the woman at the receptioner, and when she saw him she quickly saluted politely. “They are on the 5th floor, sir. In room 213, like you ordered.” He nodded again and strolled to the elevator, the two clear figures still following his shadow. They were big, burly bodyguards behind him, one on each side. He certainly didn't need them, he knew that. But they always insisted on accompanying him because “just because you are Humanity’s Strongest, Boss, doesn’t mean you can’t die. Or even worse, be in danger”. Levi could just send them away with a snap of his fingers, but decided upon it after seeing their confident faces that they had the power to protect him. He allowed it, as long as they stayed 5 feet away from him.

The elevator dinged when he reached his destination, the doors opening simultaneously and he walked out, making his way towards the assigned room.

The talking and chattering was quickly silenced by the board members when the guard opened the door and Levi walked inside. They were all seated formally on a long table, 4 members on each length of the surface. The Raven walked over to the big black leather chair at the end of the table and sat down, facing them. After a few minutes of silence, Levi bobbed his head and the meeting began.

* * *

“You want me to sell your products here, in Shiganshina?” Levi carefully assessed the words as he took in the appearance of Dot Pixis. He was an elderly man in his late sixties with a thick mustache and deep wrinkles around his eyes, indicating a great deal of laughter. He was calm and composed, with golden orbs that seemed trustworthy. 

“Precisely.” Pixis replied, stroking his chin.

“I see. Tell me more about your company.” 

“GR is a German software company founded in 1940. Our head-office is in Trost District, in the southern territories, and second scales in Krolva District, in the north.”

“So you have 2 offices. How many employees do you have in-” Levi questioned Pixis, before being cut off when two sharp knocks were heard.

The board members sucked in deep breaths and slowly turned to look at Levi wide-eyed, in fear of what he might do. They all knew. Knew Levi hated when people interrupted his meetings. One time he happened to be in a really bad mood and shot the man who interrupted the meeting in the head, with no remorse nor hesitation. It had been 2 years, and ever since, no one dared to barge in. 

It’s not that Levi shot him without reason _,_ the moron barged in without knocking first of all, and never even had acceptable information for Levi _not_ to shoot him. Surely the Raven wasn’t _that_ stone-hearted, but attending meetings was something he loathed, seeing that the merchants and businessmen that he came to encounter were too chatty and greedy for cash. People who come to interrupt don’t make it easier for him to leave. 

The guard looked at Levi, silently asking for permission to open the door. Levi nodded his head, his eyebrows twitching and his hand tingled to grab his gun, isolated in his jacket pocket and just shoot the jackass. The door clicked as it opened, and revealed a young-looking man, about 19-20 years old. He looked so frightened, his legs trembling and his eyes watering, like he was going to shit his pants any second.

“S-s-sir, sorry t-to i-interrupt, but th-th-the painter you asked f-for arrived.” His voice was low as it wavered.

Shocked gazes and hushed whispers crowded the room, and their eyes moved from the boy to Levi, curiosity and interest cramming together. Levi wasn’t a guy to request a painter of any sort. That stupid boy must be confusing a painter for some kind of business partner or manufacturer. Yeah! That’s it. However the way Levi’s tension reduced and his eyes lit with delight, they had second thoughts. He most certainly wasn’t the type of person to let someone draw him. Or the type of person to...to draw someone. 

That assumption, anyhow, perked up their attention, and they all swifty turned to glance at each other, clearly all having the same theory. What if Levi **_did_** want to draw someone? What if Humanity’s Strongest finally, for once, took an interest in someone? But who was it? An Omega? The pressure of unanswered questions increased by the second, until a sound recovered them. Levi shot up from his chair, and marched towards the door. “You may leave.” He gestured to the boy, who almost stumbled over his own feet trying to get away. “The meeting has come to an end for today. You may all begin your duties you were specified to do.” He then said, pointing the words at the members who were still in their state of shock. Levi never ended meetings halfway. He always stayed to the very end, as a result of not having to meet them so soon again.

“Mr. Ackerman.” Pixis’s voice rang out and Levi whipped his head back, taking in the way the older man was getting ready to leave.

“I believe we haven’t finished. Can we continue our cooperation next Monday?” 

The Raven gazed for a few seconds before inclining, “I’ll check my schedule.” 

* * *

“No you douchebag you’re doing it all wrong!”Levi all but roared at the so-called painter named Erwin Smith, an Alpha. He sucked shit at painting. He can’t get the boy’s nose right at all, or the shape of his face, no matter how Levi described him. 

Erwin, nonetheless, replied calmly, “Lev-I mean, sir, with all do respect, isn’t it better if you just show a picture of the boy you're describing? It would be much easier for me and you.”

“I can’t show you a damn picture. If I could, I would’ve a long time ago, shitty eyebrows.” Erwin startled at the nickname and opened his mouth to speak, then quickly closed it. 

Levi eyed him, wordlessly saying “if you have something to say, then just fucking say it”. Yet the Raven couldn’t help but nickname him that. The man’s eyebrows were fucking huge, matching with the color of his hair. He was a blonde fellow, with blue eyes and has a tall, muscular built. _He looks familiar._ The impossible thought flew mentally through Levi, but was gone in a split-second. This wasn’t the time to be thinking of this stupid painter. He wanted to find the boy. No. **_Needed_ ** to find him. Levi felt like he was going to go insane if he waits any longer.

Irritation bubbled up within the Raven. If he can’t even draw his face shape, is he even capable of drawing his eyes? What the fuck did Hanji get him? Did she mistake the best painter for the worst? He could get another painter, but that requires more time to wait, and he didn’t want that. “Make his nose leaner, and sharper from the tip. And loosen his jaw muscles a bit.” The painter did as he was told, picking up the medium-sized brush and re-shaped the features. 

“Okay, that’s better.” Levi said in approval. “Don’t make his lips too big, a perfect size...yes! Like that. Finally, something you did that’s actually fucking proper.” Erwin ignored the last comment and went on to grab the pink colored painting set.

“Color them now…..this shade.” Levi pointed at a light hot pink color. 

“Levi, what are you doing?”Levi turned towards the sound and there was Hanji, who strolled up to the canvas and regarded the physique on the white board. “Who is this?” 

“None of your damn business shitty glasses.” Levi replied casually. He then ignored Hanji’s curious gaze and the “trying to get information” rambling coming out of her mouth, which eventually stopped so she could hear what he was saying. “His hair is short, above his ears on the side, and it’s a bit, only a bit longer from the back.” Erwin traced the hair Levi was describing, and made a small mistake by making the hairs on the back too long. Levi almost snapped right there and then. “I fucking told you only a little bit.” Erwin redid it. 

**5 Hours Later**

“Finally.” 

Levi and Hanji stared at the painting, which took almost 6 hours to finish. Erwin couldn’t remember the last time he painted someone this long. It usually only took 2 hours. His hands and fingers were _throbbing._

“His eyes are still missing though.” Hanji pointed out. Erwin didn’t need a reminder. Levi sighed. “I know. They’re too complicated in detail. I don’t even know if this shithead can draw his eyes. He took so fucking long with just the face.” The Blonde just stared with his usual, non-changing expression. 

“How do they look?” Hanji asked. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but they’re big. And probably....the most beautiful eyes I’ve seen.” He paused. “They’re green. Deep green of nature with a little bit of...yellow. If you fucking laugh I’ll rip your face off.”

Hanji only stared, finally a serious expression on her face, and Levi almost felt relieved until her appearance changed and she smirked as her eyes lit up mischievously. Never mind. 

“Shut it.” Levi ground out before she could say anything.

The Raven then turned away and looked at Erwin. “You can go home and rest for today. Even so, tomorrow I expect you to be here at 9:00 A.M. Do you understand?” Levi’s voice left no room for discussions, and the Blonde nodded. “Alright Lev- I mean, yes sir.” 

“Oh geez, Levi give him a break. His ears are most likely exhausted from hearing your growling all day, much less his fingers.” She chuckled, but Levi was already halfway up the stairs. 

* * *

Levi was bewildered. He believed it would take at least a week for the painter to design the gorgeous boy's eyes, yet surprisingly it only took a day before Levi sent him home. Erwin drew them as best as he could, concentrating severely and even sometimes painted a fragment without the Raven having to tell him to. It was as if... as if he knew how they looked. But he couldn’t have. It was impossible. If he did, he would’ve told Levi where he was without having to sketch him out. 

A thought suddenly perked up Levi’s awareness and he scowled. _What if Erwin had dreams about him too?_ The thought boiled up rage within Levi and the Alpha in him growled in jealousy. No. The boy belonged to him and him only. He didn’t need to meet him to know. He knew from that from the very beginning. The memory when Erwin almost called him by his name _twice,_ then corrected himself flashed before him, and suspicion was instantly aimed towards the Blonde. 

Just who was Erwin Smith?

The Raven took a deep breath and calmed down the beast. He couldn’t jump to conclusions now. He’ll just have to observe the Blonde extra carefully henceforward.

The Raven shifted his focus back to the painting on the canvas, relief overtaking him. "This is it. Those are them." 

Hanji stared breathlessly at the stunning figure on the canvas before she spoke in astonishment, "Oh my god. Levi, I thought you were exaggerating, but for heaven's sake! His whole...face! It's so very charming!"

"I know. He looks better in real life though." Levi muttered the last part. 

"What?"

"Take this painting and make copies of it. Hang them everywhere. In the streets, bars, shops, anywhere you can put them. Tell the people if they see this boy, they report to me. Understood?"

"You want me to put this picture everywhere, so people can find him, and you don't even know him yourself." Levi nodded and glared. "Oh my god." She said with a laugh. "You're unbelievable. Fine, I’ll do as you asked. But in return..” Her eyes twinkled and her lips leered so wide Levi had to brace himself for the troublesome request. “You will tell me who that boy is.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes! Even if you don’t tell me now, I’ll know when you find him.”

Levi sighed and his shoulders sagged as he paused, thinking it over before giving in to his friend. She was right anyway. Hanji was like a virus on a computer. She sucks in all the information she needs when no one is aware and then disappears. 

“Fine. But I need you to do one more thing for me.”

Hanji frowned and leaned in, “What is it?”

“Investigate Erwin Smith.”

* * *

Levi sat in his office, fixing paperwork and signing requests. Over the past 2 weeks, he completed his interrogation with Pixis, and the boy he was so desperately looking for hasn’t been found. Individuals came in to show him boys who might have looked similar to other people, yet to Levi, they were all wrong. _Is he even real? Can I ever find him if he is? What if he’s not? What if he doesn’t even live here? What if-_

A loud tap at the door snapped him back to reality. “Come in.” The door swung open and three men emerged from the doorway. They strolled in the room before ceasing to a stop in the middle of the area. “Sir.” They saluted respectfully but Levi motioned his hand tediously, wanting them to get on with what they wanted to say. 

“Sir, I think we found him.”

Attentiveness briskly replaced boredom and the Raven sat up straighter. “Where?” He said immediately.

The man continued. “In the Underground City. I was one of those who wandered about down there. I was informed by a woman that was holding the photo of the kid. She said she knew where he was. But…”

Levi arised from his chair before grabbing his long black wool, losing no time to waste. “But?”

“To me..she seemed kind of frightened.”

Levi paused for a half second. _Frightened?_ He whirled around to the boy staring at his uneasy expression. “Where is this woman?”

“I told her to wait for us at a certain place until I notify you.”

The Raven nodded and proceeded to gather his things. Exhilaration overwhelmed him, his hands scrambling to grab his weapons clumsily and attach them against his body. He suddenly felt more alive than ever, the thrilling ache starting from his gut before streaming throughout his whole body. Just the thought of Levi staring right at those golden, beautiful eyes, the feel of his hands gliding through that soft, chocolate hair, the experience of his arms wrapped around that slim, toned body had the Raven shudder in arousal as he felt his fangs distend. _Patience, Levi._

By the time he finished, he was fast walking out the door and to the black limousine.

  
  



	2. The Underground

The Underground City. A place where the poverty-stricken humans lived, beggars and below standard society. It was a filthy and foul place, somewhere where Levi never wanted to even step forward in. The Underground was a merciless setting, where humankind fought and battled for a shelter to last one night, and a small meal to last them the day. If the Raven was in charge of such a place, he would’ve helped the people down here, who are at the brink of death. He would’ve given them jobs and foods, homes and education. However, the Underground was one of the places that Levi didn't own, though that's rare.

“H-hello sir.” The woman waiting for his appearance voiced. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, owning light caramel hair and pale skin, swollen eye bags specifying days of insomnolence. The light wrinkles around her eyes and between her eyebrows, the deep, gloomy look plastered on her face indicate a long term of sadness and sorrow, clearly of mistreatment. Her almost empty eyes dashed around the place and her rough, calloused hands furiously rubbed together. She looked too nervous. Scratch that, terrified. “A-are you perhaps Mr- Mr. Ackerman?” She swallowed visibly and hesitantly lifted her eyes.

“Indeed I am.” His tone was firm, devoid of anything menacing as to not scare her away. She looked like she was about to change her mind and bolt any second. But Levi needed this. He can’t have her bailing on him now. Not when he’s so, so close. 

“From what I heard...” He snapped his fingers and she flinched back when one of his men forwarded on the further side of where he was. Levi splayed out his hand, and the man passed him the boy’s photo. He manifested it before her, and her gaze steadily moved to inspect it. 

“Is it possible you know where this boy is?” He faintly waved the sketch around, emphasizing his hurried task. 

“Ah-yes that is true. Although, I will not t-take you there, I will tell you w-where he is.”

Levi nodded and listened carefully as she spoke and gestured, stuttering between short words and sentences, taking longer than expected. Levi, though, for once, was utterly and entirely present in this conversation. He couldn’t remember the last time he ever paid attention to something so intently, since the disturbing boy was constantly devouring his thoughts mentally in everything involving his personal, and public life. 

_Maybe it’s because it’s about him, dumbass._

By the time she finished, Levi thanked her and took a step back to resume his mission, but her hand suddenly shot out and she gripped his coat tightly. Levi stiffened and unexpectedly, he heard knives draw from behind him. “Take your filthy hands off our captain. Do you not have courtesy?” One of Levi’s men exclaimed, nearly snarling as he strides towards her. She immediately shrieked and let go, stumbling back. 

“ **Eld**.” Levi’s voice was quiet, yet the intimidating, terrifying aura pouring out of him was just about dripping. “I never ordered you to sheathe your knives. Withdraw them.” 

“But..” 

“Now!” Levi roared. 

The blonde quickly extracted his objects and apologized softly, returning to position. 

The Raven looked back at the woman, who shook nervously under his gaze. “Were you going to say something? If so, speak.” He surely didn’t like her touch and had the urge to rub away whatever was on there, but didn’t remark about it. This expedition of his was more important than his cleaning fixation.

She peered up at him uncertainly when her mouth shakily parted and she spoke. “He’s not alone.” Her tone was now cautious, speaking to him in warning. Levi frowned. “Who?”

“Eren. Eren Yeager. That’s his name.”

_…...Ahhhh..So that’s his name. Eren. Eren._

_What a beautiful one indeed. Just like it’s owner._

“‘Beware those sly bright eyes and his companions’. That’s the r-rumor going around in this d-dark, cramped place. T-they’re known all around the Underground City.”

The Raven startled at this. _A rumor?_ This was the first time he’s heard of such bizarre gossip. 

_Maybe because you’re almost never in the Underground you fool._

But besides that, anger peaked in. If the whole city down here knew about this kid, why didn’t they say sooner? They made him wait for two whole fucking weeks for what? And “ **they”**? 

“You’re questioning yourself why-” She gulped. “Why didn't we tell you s-sooner, correct?” Before Levi could answer she continued. “Well that’s because we were ordered not to. _He_ ordered us not to. When Eren saw his pictures all around Shiganshina he became more aware of his surroundings. The little boy you’re looking for may seem little, but he’s savage. Dangerous. Same thing goes for the ones that accompany him. Think of them like a pack of wolves.” Her tone dipped when she said this, her fear increasing yet she still managed not to stutter. 

Levi’s interest grew and he leaned down further. “Who’s ‘they’?”

“His childhood friends. Eren Yeager’s.

They’re wild and vicious, murderous animals who can’t be t-tamed unless it’s under their leader’s command. They f-follow his every order, and lay out his every demand. They’ve been together since birth. They may not sound all that vicious to you, Mr-Mr. Ackerman, and it is a possibility for you to overtake them. After all, you are Humanity’s Strongest. But trust me s-sir, they are very powerful. I have never seen such kids trust and protect each other so well. I-I’ve witnessed it, and it’s absurd.”

Levi’s eyebrows furrowed and he scowled lightly. She clearly wasn’t lying, judging by the way she was now trembling frequently and her eyes widened, seemingly in a deep memory as her feet were digging in the dirt beneath her. 

_So you’re not going to make it easy for me to get you huh?_

Still, this was all too simple. Considering the way the woman approached Levi without restraint is too suspicious. If the humans down here were ‘ordered’ not to inform anyone of Eren’s whereabouts, then how come this woman acted in reverse? 

Levi’s eyes narrowed in mistrust, but he continued anyway. If this was a game plotted by Eren, Levi would be more than happy to play along. He’ll call it off if it becomes gravely perilous. 

_“_ How many of them are there? Do they have any abilities I should be aware of?”

She blinked and looked back up, processing what the Raven just said, and her hands massaged at her waist as she took in a deep breath. “Six in total. And yes, they do.” Levi nodded, urging her to continue. “B-but I’ll tell you on one c-condition. You can’t tell a-anyone I was the one who i-informed you of anything whatsoever.”

_Excuse me?_

Levi’s eyebrows raised surprisingly before he suddenly glared harshly at her. “ **You dare to condition** **_me_ ** _?_ ” His deep voice emitted through the now silent area whilst his eyes grew cold at her boldness. Being mild to her was one thing, but this was crossing the line. His men shrinked back, sweat forming at their foreheads and she swallowed fiercely.

“N-No! S-sir, it’s n-not like t-that. Forgive me!” She dropped to her knees under the Raven’s nose and laced her fingers together as she pleaded. “It's j-just, my life is on the line! I beg of you, sir, do n-not tell them I i-informed you. They will k-kill me.”

Levi studied the woman imploring for her life as he comprehended her words. He didn’t want her dead just for informing him of the Brunette’s whereabouts, that’s if the decision was hers to make in the first place. This is what he so miserably wanted, and she was giving it to him. He was thankful enough she had the confidence to be in the same presence as him. Most people would cower away when they heard they were meeting with the transcendent Levi Ackerman. 

“Alright.” He gave in. “I will not enlighten anyone on this matter. Now stand up and carry on. I don’t have all day.” 

The female raised her head and her eyes shone with relief, almost sobbing from gratefulness. “Thank you very much sir!” She finally planted her right foot on the ground as she arose, wiping her light tears before mustering up the courage to speak. “They each contain a capability that fits with their character. Eren..” She shuddered visibly and her eyes grew darker as she gripped her shirt on the far end. Levi sighed tiredly. She was clearly going to take a while. 

“I-I h-he’s a monster himself, so, j-just be cautious.” 

…..

_What?_

Levi blinked.

Then glowerd.

Is she not going to give details? 

_Does she really need to give you details, Levi? You’re the strongest man alive. He can’t be that bad._

_If he’s even bad at all._

Levi almost smiled at his boldness. If a boy like that, with a beautiful, innocent face was predatory, then that would just make things more rousing. Eren’s smooth skin, stunning blazing eyes, satiny brown hair, and his unimpeachable smile are that of a youthful toddler, and Levi hungrily anticipates to see what lies behind that mask. 

“A-are you listening, sir?” The Raven was shook out of his daze and he found the lady worryingly gaping at him. He cleared his throat. 

“Yes. Do continue.”

“Ah-I-y-yes. The first is a-amazingly strong. Her combat skills and fighting techniques surpass all of them, that of being equal to Eren in that matter. The second p-possesses incredible intelligence. His IQ is extremely high, and he can observe situations without evaluating.” 

_So? Hanji is smart too._

No one can have a greater IQ than Hanji, right? I mean, the woman was a walking informational dictionary. _And_ a scientist. This youngster may be intelligent, but he can’t be _that_ intelligent. 

Yet his gut still nagged at him, telling him that these kids just aren’t... _normal._

_You aren’t normal either. Your strength is irregular too. Hanji is also too smart for her own goo-Shutup! Focus!_

“The third has a tremendous sense of hearing. She can hear things from miles away and her intuition is always right. So-” She gazed behind Levi, studying his soldiers who are still waiting for orders as they stood in position, and the Raven understood at once. He inwardly showed himself some gratitude for not bringing a lot of men. Bringing 7 was always the limit for him, since he himself is a hundred in one. “She can hear this amount of humans coming before you arrive in 5 minutes.”

…..What the fuck? Well this is a first. Are kids nowadays becoming some kind of monsters? 

_And you aren't?_

Levi grumbled under his breath, cursing that voice in his head for tormenting him all the time, always making things harder for himself.

He looked back and considered the blokes as he calculated his intentions. He really didn’t need them anyway. He can surpass a few, immature children in probably 7 minutes or less. From his point of view, there wasn’t anyone stronger than him alive, emphasizing the highlighted name ‘Humanity’s Strongest’. And if they _were_ stronger,(which Levi knows they aren’t), he can always come back next time with better preparations. They obviously weren’t going to kill him just for wanting to see Eren.

“Fine. You may continue.”

“The fourth and the fifth primarily have the same talent. They’re both unbelievably brilliant at pretending, and can fake emotions marvelously.” Levi will definitely not have any difficulties with the last two. When he was younger, he used to tag along with his uncle, Kenny, who was the same leader for the Scouts Regiment back in the day. Furthermore, his uncle was a bloody serial killer, having a far more vicious reputation than Levi himself. 

_“It’s the blood of the Ackerman family. We’re born with this power, so we should take advantage of it.”_ He had told him once, but at that time Levi was young, so he didn’t understand.

Anyhow, because of his adventures with his uncle, Levi grew up with the most notorious dealers in history, so he managed to pick up a few things, including how to know when someone is lying no matter how outstanding they are at it. 

His uncle was known as Kenny the Ripper, and was very much legendary that parents made his stories punishments for their kids. That all eased down though, when Kenny was pronounced dead at the age of 54, the cause of his death being a heart disease. Despite the fact that not a lot of people were fond of Levi’s uncle, Levi respected him. He was a powerful man, one that can be admired, and the Raven just happened to be one of those who did. 

“Noted. Is that all?” The Raven looked fixedly at the lady, waiting for her to add on to her terrifying horror story. When she didn’t say anything and only nodded, Levi wheeled back and began giving instructions. 

“Alright, three of you will stay here in case I need something. Oluo, Eld, and Gunther, you will all remain in position.” Their eyebrows raised in surprise and their mouths opened to object, but Levi beat them to it. “No objections. You will stay here.” The Raven demanded, and the three sighed as their head hung low in dissatisfaction. “Yes, Chairman..” 

“The rest of you will take this woman..” He darted a glance at her, “and transport her somewhere safe. I don’t want any complications along the way, get her there safely. Understood?” 

The woman’s eyes widened when the men strolled in her direction, and she started to protest. “Sir, you don’t need-”

“What is your name?” Levi cut her off.

“O-oh, it’s P-Petra sir. Petra Ral.” 

“Ok Petra, you’re going to Krolva District. I have a friend there I...trust. He will keep you safe.” He didn’t want to burden Pixis, but he was the only man he could virtually trust in a situation like this. He can’t keep her with him obviously, for that was too close to the Underground, and she clearly was trying to run away from here. He could at least do this for her in gratitude for giving him the guidance to Eren. Besides, he didn’t think the old man would want something in return. I mean, Levi did help him with his organization. 

This could also bring him to an advantage. If this was all really a game, she would put up more of a fight as to not depart from this place.

“Y-yes sir. Thank you.” Blush rose to her cheeks and a light smile formed on her face in appreciativeness. The Raven hummed quietly in response, still wanting to know more details on how this lady knows Eren and his little minions so much. She distinctly worked for them, or maybe it was something else. 

Levi itched to know, but decided upon it. She was already under a lot of pressure from saying too much, and from Levi’s sentiment, she didn’t lie about anything she stated.

The Raven huffed out a breath when she followed them as they led her out, and rearranged his weapons. The feeling of actual thrill washed over him when he began his short trip, making his way through the buildings and alleys. He hated to admit it, but excitement always engulfed him when he fought. When he felt his legs swing and smash, when his hands nimble and strike, it all electrified him deeply in the most intoxicating ways possible. And the most stimulating of it all is to brawl with pure _Eren._

But Levi didn’t imagine it. No. He was going to receive the fun in a few minutes, so why ruin the surprise? 

He sensed people’s gazes around him, eyeing his back and piercing their eyes through him as they hushed, Levi inevitably thought they sounded like repelling snakes. Certain girls eyed him deliciously, practically eye-fucking him with drooling faces and Levi was getting more aggravated by the second. Hanji always did tell him he had a handsome face, but this kind of attention was disgusting. 

_Is it always like this in the Underground?_

His legs strolled rapidly as he passed by more people, some hastening away when they spotted him who were most likely people who knew of his identity, while others remained in place, looking at him with greed and detest while observing his maintained body and wealthy clothing. Levi had the impulse to smash his fist in their face, but that can wait for another time. 

As his breathing became ragged, he felt a light, thin layer of sweat form on his skin until he finally halted to a stop. There he was, standing at the entrance of an empty alley, only a small door in property. His eyes fixated on that door instantly, keeping a beady eye on the door knob. 

_Eren is no doubt behind that door._

Levi could just feel it as exhilaration engulfed his entire body. Just a few more steps, just a tiny twist, just a light push and he would be there, maybe also waiting for his arrival. 

_Ahhh..it’s been a while since I’ve felt this excited._

The beast peaked out then, filling him with adrenaline as his pheromones intoxicated the air. It was ready to claim, to mark and ravish his awaiting mate. With every breath he took, he felt like he was sucking in nicotine, the drug too powerful to refuse, yet too addicting to waste. The Alpha began to walk, closing the distance between that door and himself more and more, his blood pumping and his heart hammering with each step before he felt it. 

An unbelievable amount of people _watching_ him. He paused his legs at once and his hearing senses sharpened, those eyes monitoring him like a hawk and regarding his every movement. 

_It isn’t just one person._

The wolf in him growled annoyingly and his hands folded tightly as his claws dug into his palms. He didn’t have time for this. 

Trying to find the culprits, he hastily darted his eyes around the area and his teeth clenched against each other brutally as he grew angry by each second. There was nothing to observe. Not a single, disguised space where anyone can hide. The only thing in sight were two, long and high walls on each side of him. But Levi was sure individuals were contemplating him. He’s never been wrong when it came to his sixth sense. Especially now since his Alpha was taking over. 

It took a while, but he finally grasped the situation throughout when realization surged through him as he took in his surroundings. There was nothing full of life in this particular location. It was completely vacant, not a single human Levi could discern.

_How funny. There were plenty of them before._

However, instead of wandering around to find the hidden points, he steadily reached his hand under his jacket, grabbing a hold of the knife attached on his back. From their point of view, it would look like he was acquiring a weapon, in result of exposing their camouflaged site. The Raven was a master at detecting people, and if they were to become more alarmed, it would make it easier for Levi to track them.

So he tested, assessed where he could sense those eyeballs keeping him under surveillance. 

It was then he perceived it, then saw it, and it all happened in less than a second that if Levi wasn’t Levi, he would’ve failed to notice. He smirked inwardly at his accomplished experimentation and slowly moved his head back and forth on each wall as amazement streamed within.

_They’re good._

His orbs fixated on the big crack in the walls. What’s more is that it wasn't just one. There were multiple, and Levi made out three in total. One on the left wall, and two on the right. They were twisted and crooked, making a wobbly circle-like shape, yet one end of the line always met with the other in each of the forms. 

_Really good._

Looking back at his encounter with Petra, her words once again shuttered through his head as he reviewed over them. 

**_“_ ** **_The third has a tremendous sense of hearing. She can hear things from miles away…”_ **

_She must've heard me._

Levi tutted loudly, cockiness packed in his tone before he began to speak. “Ahh..I didn’t think you’d hear me so soon. I thought it would at least take you the last 20 seconds, but...I see that isn’t the case.” The Raven glanced around, perfecting his eyesight and improving his sense of smell while releasing more pheromones. If there were any Omega’s or Beta’s, this would make everything all the more facile. Not a single soul can resist Alpha pheromones, though the case wouldn’t be the same if two Alpha’s used it on each other.

He felt nothing.

The Alpha huffed before resuming. “You see, I’m a very quiet person, so I’m impressed with your quality brat. From what I can see…” Levi now took out the knife as it’s modest whistle cut through the air, making it appear evident to whoever was watching. He ambled in the middle of the narrow alley while he inspected the walls. “You probably heard me before I came in about 40 seconds. Isn’t that correct?”

Still, there was nothing, and Levi’s eye twitched, tongue clicking annoyingly. 

“You know, I don’t like it when I’m ignored. I’ll have to teach you brats some manners when we meet. ” Levi shook his head disappointingly and let out an over exaggerated upset sigh as the knife in his hand twirled between his fingers. “I’ve heard quite a bit of frightening news about you little shits. But, I guess those people were just exaggerating. You’re nothing but cowardly weaklings.” 

_That_ got to them. Those words were taken so easily when numerous scents inundated him, and Levi brashly breathed them in. Slight ire was laced with annoyance in the unknown pheromones, and he heard a low yap from the right side of the wall. It was so shallow that if Levi hadn’t been so quiet, he would've missed it. 

The Raven breathed out leisurely, proud of his reached goal and his eyes ignited with enthusiasm. Looking straight at the right wall, Levi hoped the Brunette was in one of the two on there. “Tut tut tut, I’m disappointed. I didn’t think you were also a big baby, Eren.”

Immediately after that, a loud crash rang as something came colliding down from above, five feet away from Levi. Dirt and grime fogged the area around the Raven, and Levi put a piece of fabric on the lower side of his face due to the excessive amount of dust. When he looked down, he instantly scowled at his now soiled clothes. 

_Couldn’t they have come out more civilly?_

Two more objects then came crashing down, shading the location even more and Levi grumbled a displeased “fucking brats”. 

“You know, you brats just dirtied my clothes.” The Raven said in incense before gazing around, revealing 6 shadowy figures through the smoky mist, their faces yet to be recognized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is getting out of hand....


End file.
